ROOM IN LESBOS
by Moreorlez
Summary: A series of short fics of Brittany and Santana having physical and emotional intimacy in no other place than their hotel room in the girl-on-girl paradise that is Lesbos – supposedly lol.
1. One more first

**First part, enjoy!**

**thanks to my beta gleeeeeeeek89**

* * *

The first thing Brittany and Santana did, after checking in and leaving their luggage, was explore the island.

They spent hours walking around the place, taking pictures, eating whatever they found interesting and even getting to know some people; always taking mental notes to which places to visit again for further inspection.

Probably the best part of their first day in Lesbos was watching the sunset together in the shore of Greece's beautiful sea. There was no need for words as the sun went down, they just smiled letting each other know how the other was feeling with their eyes.

At the end of their first day, they decided to have a nice dinner at a small restaurant near their hotel.

When Brittany and Santana entered their room hours later, the atmosphere suddenly changed, at least from Santana's point of view. She was immediately reminded that they were alone in a room, with a bed and sex was most likely to happen. Unlike any other time, they didn't have sex as soon as they got back together. This time they both decided it was for the best to wait for the right time.

Santana knew this was the right time and she was dying to have Brittany in her arms, but for some unknown reason she was extremely nervous and she hated the feeling.

"I feel sticky, I'm gonna take a shower."

Brittany's voice interrupted Santana's inner worries, but brought other ones.

_Does she want me to… is she?_

Santana remained standing with eyes wide open, without saying a word.

Brittany finished rummaging around her bag, holding a towel and some personal care products. She looked at Santana expectantly.

Santana blurted out "oh okay then I … I'll do some unpacking while you do that, I'll just take mine when you finish. Take your time," and she immediately headed to their bags busying herself with the task.

Brittany, observed with a brow lifted, her girlfriend's strange behavior, but decided to ignore it and headed into the bathroom to take her shower.

_Ahhh! What the hell, woman! What's the matter with you? Since when are you afraid of sex? Most importantly, when are you afraid of sex with Brittany?! Yeah, yeah you haven't been intimate in a long time now, so what? It's not like you've suddenly forgotten how to do it; you know you can do it! What's the problem? Oh right, maybe is the tiny fact that with Brittany it's rarely about sex. With her there's always this big connection, a feeling that can be scary sometimes – it's always about making love._

Her thoughts continued as she put their clothes in the closet.

_Why do you always have to make such a big deal about everything? You're here with her! Just calm down for a bit, enjoy your fucking vacation and let things happen when they do. Take it easy and remember you have Brittany some feet away in the shower, naked, with the water dripping all over her skin…_

Santana shook her head because of those thoughts.

She was hanging the last pieces of clothing when two words were uttered in her ears.

"All yours!"

Brittany's sweet voice made her freeze in her spot. Santana turned around slowly doing her best not to let her jaw fall when she saw Brittany with only her pink towel around herself.

"You should totally get to it right now while it's still warm."

Santana swallowed, staring at a nonchalant Brittany while she was drying her hair with one of the hotel's towel.

"Santana?"

"Huh?"

"The shower?"

Finally Santana snapped out of her blatant stare.

"Oh right I…" she nervously grabbed what she needed for the shower. "It'll take less than ten minutes." She walked to the bathroom, being careful not to brush Brittany in the process.

She was already inside the bathroom when suddenly she emerged again and went straight to the closet.

"Forgot my pj's," Santana chuckled awkwardly, showing Brittany her clothes.

Brittany wanted to laugh at Santana's adorable silliness, but succeeded at maintaining a straight face.

"Okay."

"I'll be right back."

Once Santana disappeared behind the bathroom door, Brittany sighed and giggled; now completely understanding why Santana was acting like that.

Brittany was probably the only one who got Santana and her insecurities; actually that's what she loves the most about her; it could be tiring at some point, but she knew Santana needed her to solve the mental puzzles. They always found a balance, that's why they were so perfect for each other.

Brittany carried on with changing, letting her girlfriend find her own way back to her. She waited months already, what was a few more hours? At the end, she knew it would be worth it.

Twenty minutes later Santana was about to leave the bathroom.

_Okay, this is it. You love that woman with all your heart. This is what you've been waiting for. Go for it, you can do it!_

She opened the door ready, only to find Brittany had dozed off while leaning against the headboard of the bed.

_Of course Brittany is exhausted!_

After all, they had spent all day walking nonstop. Now that Santana thought about it, she was tired too. Leaving her worries behind, she turned off the lights and joined Brittany in the bed.

"Britt," she whispered as she removed the covers.

"Uh? Uhm, sorry, I fell asleep."

"It's okay baby, lay down."

Brittany complied, letting her body fall to the mattress, as she opened her arms to cuddle Santana.

Santana's body settled comfortably in her girlfriend's arms. A sweet sense of belonging and safeness enveloped them as they felt each other's warmth.

Now they were complete.

"Night San," Brittany kissed Santana's forehead.

"Night, Britt-Britt."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana opened her eyes and saw that it was still dark outside. She looked at the clock next to the bed and saw it was after two in the morning. She realized she and Brittany were still in the same position they fell asleep in.

Santana moved carefully as she elevated her body with her elbow so she could see her girlfriend.

Brittany was breathing calmly and even; her face looked relaxed.

_She's so beautiful._

Santana couldn't help but reach for Brittany's cheek and she caressed it tenderly. It was almost surreal to her to be able to touch Brittany this way after all that time.

She took her time letting her hand slowly stroke the contour of Brittany's face, brushing her thumb softly against the lips she wanted to kiss for the rest of her life.

Apparently Santana's touches had lingered on soft lips for too long because it was enough to wake Brittany up.

Blue eyes stared into brown ones. Suddenly it was as if time had never passed, like they were meant to be there, together, like their bodies belonged to the other.

Santana leaned down and kissed the lips she just touched, feeling in every fiber of her being that this was indeed the right time.

Brittany seemed to think the same because her hand immediately grabbed Santana's head to deepen the kiss. She quickly rolled Santana on her back, never breaking the kiss in the process.

This position wasn't exactly what Santana had on her mind, but it was difficult to object when a magical tongue was distracting her. Instead she moved her hands and roamed Brittany's back under her tank top.

That ignited something inside the blonde who directed her attention to Santana's shirt, asking silently for permission to remove it, which was of course, granted with a nod. She took it off with a little help from Santana. As soon as the garment was discarded, she voiced her excitement.

"Wow," Brittany immediately took both of Santana's breasts in her hands, "oh, God," she rolled and squished them. "Oh God, I missed you girls," Brittany leaned her face in and rubbed it against soft mounds.

Santana would have found the exchange funny if it weren't for the fact that she was enjoying it too much. Brittany's hands on her were turning her on way too fast.

Brittany didn't waste time and took one of Santana's nipples in her mouth, which made the other girl arch her back.

"Baby!"

It was pretty clear for both of them that clothes were unnecessary at this point; therefore they quickly removed the rest of them.

There was no way to describe - at least not with words - what they were feeling the moment they made skin-on-skin contact. Only moans and groans were the sounds they could emit.

Brittany was still on top, only this time she was straddling one of Santana's legs, kissing her neck, one hand on a breast, the other was rubbing up and down a tan leg. She began to move her body to create some friction, which happened to be really easy due to Santana's – and hers- state of wetness.

"Uh, fuck Britt!"

Santana's hands slipped from Brittany's back to her ass. She held the firm muscles and then caressed them teasingly.

"Shit!"

Just like Santana, Brittany had a whole plan in her mind for this occasion, where she was going to take her time, to kiss every inch of her girlfriend's body, and even whisper sweet nothings in her ear until she could see her come undone. Well, her little plan was now out the window since she was technically close to exploding already.

Brittany was pretty sure her Latina was as close as she was right now. The hand that was rubbing Santana's leg moved a little to the front to get to the place she had been craving for months. Brittany was almost there. She was trembling with excitement and anticipation and just as she felt the first traces of wetness on her fingers, a sudden jolt of pleasure - accompanied by a long groan - spread from her center to her entire body.

It was inevitable for Santana to react like that, an impulse almost. She couldn't just lay there and let her hot girlfriend do the whole job. She took matters in her own hands –literally - and beat Brittany to it and went straight to Brittany's sex.

The grunt Santana emitted at the feel of Brittany's wetness was only comparable to the grunts her girlfriend was doing herself. Nonetheless, Brittany hadn't forgotten her previous destination and mimics Santana's sweet torture.

Brittany had missed Santana, a lot; missed her presence, her kisses, her body, her touch, but didn't have any idea how much until now. It had been less than a minute since Santana put her hand on her and she already felt her orgasm approach deep within her.

"fu…shi… Sa" She wanted to protest, to prolong the unavoidable, but Santana's fingers slipping all over her lips proves to be too much – especially when they rubbed one particular spot - and she came with delicious force.

Brittany's orgasm was still tingling all over her body, making her momentarily stop the movement of her hand on Santana, but she recovered and without wasting any more time she started a circular motion with her finger on Santana's clit.

It has the desired effect and Santana came after a few seconds with such intensity that she couldn't produce any sound.

Brittany stared at Santana, thanking life for allowing her to witness again the wonderful view of Santana climaxing.

While Santana was slowly coming down from her high, she chuckled.

"Damn."

If there was something Santana has learned during their time apart was that things didn't always happen the way you planned them - like her 'sex' plan - that everything could change in a matter of seconds, and nothing should be taken for granted (like their relationship). But there were things that would never change, for example the way Brittany made her feel when they made love.

Santana was about to say just that to her girlfriend when a sniffing sound caught her attention.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

She took Brittany's face in her hands and that was enough for the blonde to let go and she began to sob.

Santana was confused and a little scared. She had never seen Brittany cry after sex. Actually, it was always the other way around.

Santana had cried the first time they had sex while sober, in anger and fear. She also cried the first time they made love, in happiness. Yeah, she was always the weepy one in the sheets and Brittany was always the one holding her, comforting her, shooing her fears away. She didn't know what triggered this reaction from her lover, but she didn't question it right now. She just held her girl for dear life.

"Santana, I…" Brittany choked.

"Shh, I'm here, Britt-Britt. Everything's going to be alright."

It took awhile for Brittany to calm down, but eventually she did. Santana didn't say anything. She just rubbed Brittany's back waiting for her to be the first to speak.

"I'm sorry about that." Brittany whispered.

Santana was about to say she didn't mind, but Brittany kept talking.

"It's just...it's just I got a little overwhelmed with everything," Brittany swallowed before continuing, "I was so scared Santana and for a moment I thought I…" her eyes began to water again, "I thought I would never have you this way again."

A knot formed in Santana's throat as she listened to her girlfriend.

"This feeling I get every time you touch me, every time I kiss you, I thought I lost it forever," Brittany's voice quivered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

This time, Santana moved her hand to Brittany's face and wiped away the tears.

"I know, baby. I know exactly how you feel. Those thoughts crossed my mind too," Santana's eyes found Brittany's. "I have to admit I almost believed them, but then this wonderful and brave woman came in and proved me wrong," Santana smiled taking Brittany's chin. "She showed me it was alright to fight for what you want, that you can chase your dreams, and even though it may seem scary in the beginning, if you have the right person by your side, you can do anything."

Brittany stared at her in silence.

"And look at us now. We're here together, enjoying this paradise for as long as we want. It was a good idea to listen to this genius, don't you think?"

Through her tears, Brittany managed to smile.

"That's what I wanted to see," Santana enveloped Brittany in her arms again, "don't worry. We're gonna be okay, Britt-Britt," she kissed Brittany's forehead.

It still marvels Santana how roles can be reversed between them so easily, but she was sure now more than ever that because of those changes, they were going to make it.

Start together, end together.

"I love you, San."

"I love you, too, Brittany."

* * *

**Want more? leave a comment please =)**


	2. One more confession

**One chap more. If you like it let me know!**

* * *

The soft breeze that came from the open window in their hotel room was the only thing that was cooling the entire room.

Brittany couldn't seem to get enough of Santana, because for the third time now, she found herself on top of Santana starting another round of love making.

She was roaming her hands all over Santana's skin, all the while keeping her mouth occupied. She was making good use of her tongue.

Santana, after a while, threw her head back, effectively disconnecting the kiss.

"Britt, wait; just..." she panted, trying to catch her breath. "Wait a sec I need…" The words died down in her throat; she was still trying to get some oxygen in her lungs.

For Brittany's part, she just chuckled and moved her assault to her girlfriend's neck with the same hunger.

"It looks someone hasn't been keeping you in shape, huh?"

At this, Santana made a whining sound.

"Brittany, I don't wanna talk about that, especially not here and now!" Santana clearly stated, but kept whining like a spoiled child.

"Ok, ok sorry," Brittany peppered Santana with kisses all over her face.

Once the pout in Santana's lips disappeared, Brittany rested her forehead on her girlfriend's and whispered, "It's just…", she sighed softly, "…sometimes I feel a little jealous."

Santana exhaled feeling guilty, even though she shouldn't feel guilty. She can't help the words that scaped her mouth next.

"I know, I'm sorry."

Brittany rested her head on Santana's chest in thought before she continued.

"Sometimes, I couldn't stand the idea of some other girl touching you."

"Just like I couldn't stand the idea of some other guys touching you?"

"Touché!"

Both their minds wandered for a while. Soon, Brittany decided to voice her insecurities.

"One thing was you hooking up with some random girls at coyote ugly or in your dance classes, and another completely different one was you having a girlfriend, you know? That kind of involves intimacy, connection… and well, I thought I would lose you."

"But I needed to move on Brittany. I kinda had to, you told me to, remember?"

"I know, I know. But I guess it's easier said than done."

"True that."

Santana now wanted to get something off her chest.

"So, you didn't like… see any guy at MIT? Do you have a person I should worry about?"

"No," the answer was immediate. "I didn't really have the time with the classes and tests they did to me."

"Oh."

"And well, if I'm gonna be honest, I have to admit I didn't really feel like it. Me alone in there, you with a girlfriend in New York, it was like a turn off, I just had to throw it all out and focus on the numbers."

Santana sighed sounding relieved, "so no boys or girls in sight? Good!"

"Uhm," Brittany moved up, so she could face Santana. "Actually, there was this one thing… with a girl."

At this Santana stiffened, a frown now plastered on her face.

Brittany sensed the change in Santana's mood and threw her a look that said 'let me explain' and continued on.

"We had this kinda workshop at MIT where I had to do a small presentation and well, this girl came with a group of visitors from another school. She must've had an awesome gaydar cause after it was finished she approached me and ask me if I wanted to have coffee with her."

"Uh huh," Santana hummed, not moving at all.

"I…I felt flattered cause other than you, I never really had another girl to be interested in me that way, so I accepted," she shrugged. "We went to a coffee place nearby and started talking. She was really nice and I have to admit, she was pretty."

Santana couldn't hide her discomfort anymore and started twitching in the bed; her silent way of saying 'I don't want to hear you anymore.' She turned her face to the side and avoided Brittany's eyes.

Understanding –and also expecting- this reaction, Brittany held Santana really tight, resting her head on Santana's left side of her face.

"But, the more we talked, the more I realized I was comparing her to you." Brittany sighed softly against Santana's skin. "Her hands were big, yours are small; her lips weren't as full as yours, her eyes were green." She signed and swallowed hard, "she did have a nice smile, but it didn't shine like yours; her voice was too soft, yours is raspy and hot; her laughter didn't send shivers down my spine."

This time, she rubbed her nose against Santana's cheek, trying to coax her sweetly into looking at her, which Santana did. Once their eyes connected, Brittany carried on.

"She wasn't you Santana. She wasn't you and… at that moment I realized that I could never see another woman the way I see you; sure I have eyes and can appreciate beauty but… there's no other woman for me than you. You kinda ruined women for me," Brittany finalized with a cute pout on her face.

Santana stared at her, still processing what Brittany told her. Something flashed on her face and when she was about to speak, Brittany, as if she read her mind, adds, "I won't be able to love _anyone_ the way I love you and that is something I don't need to prove with a hypothesis, it's a fact." She pecked Santana's nose.

Santana swallowed a mix of emotions inside of her that made her want to cry and laugh at the same time. She wanted to say so many things that could attempt to explain what was going on in her mid, but finally she decided to say the one thing that summed pretty much all of her feelings. Santana looked at her girl straight in the eyes.

"I love you, so much, Brittany S. Pierce."

Brittany smiled broadly; "I love you, too, Santana Lopez." She then leaned in to kiss Santana lips.

They kissed for a while until Brittany started to laugh in between kisses. Santana laughed too, just because Brittany's laughter was contagious, but eventually she had to ask why Brittany was laughing.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm very grateful."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Although I already admitted that I'm kinda jealous, I really want to thank Dani and the other girls for, you know, teaching you those new tricks."

Santana gasped, her face flushed, watching Brittany giggle.

She closed her eyes, completely embarrassed.

"Brittany! I told you not to..."

"Shhh," Brittany silenced her with a kiss, determined to finish what she started not so long ago.


	3. One more dance

**Last chapter! would love to hear your thoughts about Room in Lesbos =) **

**Till next time! **

* * *

Santana felt her body being brought back to consciousness, as she opened her eyes, slowly adjusting to the light. She turned her head to the side and was met with a view she thought she would never see again: Brittany dancing in her underwear.

Santana supported her body on her elbows and took in every move of her lover.

Brittany had her eyes closed, letting her body move to the rhythm of a song Santana couldn't hear.

Her moves were just as fluid as Santana remembered; she whirled, bent, jumped like she always did, more free.

Brittany was not as thin as she used to be, but Santana wasn't complaining. On the contrary, she thought Brittany looked even hotter with the perfect curves in the right places. She couldn't believe she was going to give up on something as beautiful as this.

_What were you thinking, you idiot, look at her! She's perfect._

At one particular spin, Brittany finally noticed Santana looking at her, and again Santana was awarded with something just as beautiful as her dancing: Brittany's smile.

"Hey," Brittany greeted Santana as she took her earphones out and removed her armband.

"Hey," Santana answered back, watching as Brittany crawled in the bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she pecked Santana lips.

"It's alright. I like the view."

Both smiled, as they stared at each other.

Brittany took Santana's fingers and played with them.

"You were dancing," Santana stated casually.

"Yeah… thanks to you." Brittany smiled shyly, as she looked at their, now laced, fingers.

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh." This time, Brittany looked up at Santana. "It's because, now I'm happy, you make happy."

Santana couldn't help the proud smirk that adorned her face. Brittany didn't seem to mind.

"Come here," she pulled Santana's hand.

"What?"

"Dance with me."

"But Britt …"

"Just come," Brittany succeeded in taking Santana out of bed.

Once they both were in the middle of the room, Brittany grabbed Santana's hands, placing them around her neck, then she rest her own hands on Santana's hips.

Already in position, Brittany began a soft sway of their bodies, humming melodically for Santana to follow pace.

Soon they settled on a comfortable rhythm. Occasionally, they would look at each other and giggle; making silly faces or just smiling.

Santana had been so wrapped up and content with the situation that it took her awhile to recognize the tune Brittany was humming.

When it finally sunk into her consciousness what the song is, she stumbled.

Brittany stared at her intrigued, not knowing why exactly Santana would lose rhythm being the good dancer she was. Suddenly, she took in her girlfriend's shocked expression and realized the reason.

With all the excitement that usually took over Brittany every time she danced –more so when with Santana- Brittany didn't pay attention to the song she was humming. It must've come from deep within her soul; she couldn't find another explanation for it.

Brittany immediately blushed and embraced Santana, burying her face in Santana's neck.

This seemed to calm Santana's sudden nerves. Santana happily returned the hug drifting for a moment in her own memories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana didn't want to go, but she kind of had to. After all, it was the wedding of her aunt Ana who finally found a man who could tolerate her, so it was a big deal; missing it was not an option.

Either way, that didn't change the fact that she was going to be bored to death with all her annoying relatives crying or drinking. That was why she convinced her parents to let her bring a friend to keep her company. That friend happened to be her new best friend, Brittany Pierce.

It was a very traditional Latin-American wedding, so Santana explained to Brittany beforehand how everything was going to go. She could see her blonde friend was so far enjoying the whole thing. In fact, she was enjoying it too. It was totally a great idea bringing Brittany with her.

At the reception, the host announced the couple's first dance and they made their way to the center of the dance floor and the first accords of a song started.

Brittany's eyes shot open and she immediately paid attention to the sound of the music. As the song carried on, she felt fascinated by it. She couldn't understand the lyrics, but she was sure they were just as beautiful as the rhythm. When the guests started clapping, signaling the end of the song, she took Santana by the arm and pulled her to a more secluded place.

"San! San!" Brittany exclaimed, excited.

"What?!" Santana was confused.

"What's the name of that song we just heard?"

"Oh, that's 'Tiempo de vals' or 'Waltz time'* or something like that, why?"

"Why? You really have to ask why? That song is beautiful Santana!" Brittany beamed.

"Well, it kinda is…"

"What does it mean?"

"What?"

"The lyrics, I wanna know what the lyrics of the song mean."

"Wait, you wanna know the meaning in English? Of all the song?"

"Yup!" Brittany stared at Santana as she fidgeted in place.

"Really, Britt?"

"Yes! Please, please, pretty please!" Brittany grabbed Santana's hands in hers, doing her best impression of The Puss in Boots with her eyes.

Santana rolled her eyes. She just couldn't deny this girl anything; she was whipped without even noticing.

"All right, all right. Let's get a pen and some paper 'cause there's no way I'm doing this again, so you better have it in writing."

"Yay! Thank you, San!" Brittany kissed Santana's cheek as they moved to another room.

Hours later, they were both lying in the grass, staring at the stars, with a bottle of champagne Santana skillfully took from the bar. The music of the reception could still be heard at the distance.

"One day, when I get married, I'm gonna dance 'Tiempo de vals." Brittany announced after replaying the lyrics, Santana translated for her, in her mind.

"Yeah, me too."

Brittany turned to look at her with a smile on her face, "sweet!"

They giggled not knowing why, but they felt completely content about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brittany slowly moved up to look at Santana. Some redness was still present in her face.

"I didn't mean to…" Brittany began to apologize, assuming she scared her girlfriend with what the song implied.

"Shh," Santana silenced her with a finger. "It's okay babe. I like dancing with you to this song."

Brittany's troubled expression morphed into a smirk.

With a newly found confidence, Santana added, "And, I promise you, the next time we dance to that song it will be a very, very special day."

Santana watched as Brittany's eyes watered and bottom lip quivered.

"Okay," Brittany whispered.

With her own tears threating to fall, Santana held Brittany really tight.

They both were crying tears of happiness as they realized what their future held.

* * *

***WALTZ TIME (translation of Tiempo de vals by **Chayanne) ****

Waltz time is throwback time  
where being like always is to start again  
when the world stops and looks at you spin  
it's time to love

Waltz time, time to feel  
it's to say something without speaking  
and to listen without hearing  
Silence that breaks a violin in the air  
it's time to live

Kiss me in waltz time  
1,2,3 non-stop dancing  
make this waltz time  
1,2,3 never ending

Waltz time, time to travel  
above the sun, under the sea  
not knowing if I'm leading you or letting go  
it's time for truth

Waltz time, time to embrace  
the passion you want and make it twirl  
and rise like a violent hurricane  
it's spiral time

Kiss me in waltz time  
1,2,3 non-stop dancing  
make this waltz time  
1,2,3 never ending

Kiss me in waltz time  
1,2,3 non-stop dancing  
make this waltz time  
1,2,3 never ending

Waltz time that we both use  
drawing on the floor of an old room  
with three dance steps, a love history  
it's time to feel and time for you.


	4. One more discovery

**Santana learns deeper ways of loving.**

**Surprise! It's been a while but it's never too late for some Brittana fics right?**

***_Shout out to my awesome beta Roxy50 for the help ;)_**

* * *

After yet another day of adventures in Lesbos, they came back to their hotel for a well-deserved bath in the huge jacuzzi that accompanies their room.

Santana is submerged in the task of filling the tub with water and getting it to the perfect temperature while Brittany brings fresh towels.

When everything is set they quickly undress each other amongst kisses and giggles, eager to feel warm water and warm skin.

Santana is the first one to get in; she sits back and immerses her whole body into the tub of warm water. "Come to mama" she says seductively opening her arms to receive her girl.

Brittany chuckles, carefully straddling Santana and placing her arms around the tanned neck.

They begin to make out almost immediately. They kiss passionately and freely for awhile letting themselves go.

It doesn't take long for Brittany to start rocking her body in search of some friction that can relieve the tension in her groin.

Santana can't help the moan that escapes her lips caused by the feeling of the wetness of her love; it is so hot, so sensual that she starts to come up with ideas of things she can do to Brittany.

Scenarios where she shifts positions or maneuvers her fingers in strategic places are interrupted by an unexpected and inopportune moment of existentialism.

From "how is it that I got here?" to "did I really come out and I'm dating Brittany now?" all of these thoughts take possession of her mind leaving her with nothing to do other than to hold onto Brittany's hips.

Brittany keeps riding Santana, her head thrown back in concentration, doing it a little faster each time.

Still in a daze, Santana takes in the scene in front of her: Brittany, lips slightly parted letting out soft puffs of air along with some moans, skin glistening with sweat, twisting in such a way her pussy connects with Santana's hip bone. It's a marvelous picture of pure pleasure and desire; she has never in her life taken the time to appreciate the beauty of a moment like this.

By this time Santana would probably be roaming her hands all over her girlfriend's skin or putting her mouth onto a nipple sucking eagerly; anything really that would ignite her lover's fire, but right now Brittany looks so perfect, so celestial that she is unable to move a finger; only being a silent witness of this raw display of sensuality.

The movements of Brittany were becoming erratic, now only emitting strangled little cries, holding onto Santana's shoulder tightly; making it evident that she is close.

Santana immediately focuses her attention on Brittany's face as to not to miss any detail of what is about to happen. And she is not disappointed.

Seconds later Brittany's whole being quakes in what appears to be an intense orgasm.

Santana observes in awe as Brittany's mouth opens in an O shape, how her fair complexion takes on a pink glow and how utterly overjoyed she looks with a hint of a smirk on her lips as waves of pleasure run through her body. Santana feels she could cry; she feels blessed at the notion she can be part of this, that she is one of the reasons for this reaction by her love; that Brittany loves her and desires her just as much as she does.

Eventually Brittany stops trembling and collapses onto Santana, breathing heavily. Luckily for her, her beautiful Latina is there to hold her, making circles on her back to help her come down from her high.

Neither says anything for a couple of minutes; Brittany still calming down and Santana lost in thought; processing the experience.

"Wow" Brittany finally exclaims "that was new" she laughs giddily and somewhat dumbfounded; after all it was indeed a different experience for the both of them.

"Yeah" Santana replies in disbelief.

Brittany leans back a little to look at Santana's face "just gimme a minute and then I'm gonna rock your world" she wiggles her eyebrows and resumes her position in her girl's arms.

"Oh no, no baby it's OK" Santana objects "believe it or not I'm completely satisfied as it is. Besides you kinda did the whole job, you need your rest."

"Um well yeah, it was intense" Brittany reasons "but like…are you sure?" She questions still unconvinced.

"Yes Britt-Britt I'm very sure" She kisses Brittany's forehead "we have all the time in the world."

At this Brittany sighs contently, nuzzling her face into Santana's neck and closing her eyes to simply bask in the afterglow of their love making and the water that is still warm.

Santana for her part continues to marvel in the earlier events, promising herself to never take her relationship for granted and to treasure every moment she shares with Brittany until the day she leaves this world.


End file.
